


Neon Lights

by Geu23



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dystopian Future, Excessive Swearing, Free Running, Gen, Nanobots, Parkour, illegal racing, sci fi, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geu23/pseuds/Geu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So now you understand why the world has gone to shit in some way. It’s still too hot and then too cold or too dry or too wet in some places of the world; the human race is weak however we’re now trying our best to keep going.</p><p>But this story doesn’t focus on that. It focuses on me, Eggsy Fuckin' Unwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world has gone to shit. You’d think that with all sorts of technological advances in medicine and the fact that people finally pulled their heads out of their pompous asses and acknowledged that they were fucking around with fossil fuels that affected the whole world - in a bad fucking way - so they went ahead and converted everything to solar power. 

So no more fossil fuels, clean energy making them redundant, and you’d think the world would be a better place, yeah? Nope, that did not happen; go figure. Instead the damage done caused the human race - the one that fucked shit up in the first place - to become freakin’ ill and weak. Our hearts gave out and people from younger generations just keeled over dead cause their stupid hearts gave out!

Our own bodies don’t even work right! And people start panicking since younger and younger people keep dying all over the place. They tried to bring them back from the dead with procedures and shocking their weak hearts back to life only to have them stop - for good - a short while after. Make the dead give one more dance, yeah? Lots of people were none to happy with it for obvious reasons.

Then some fancy smart man decided to stick a pacemaker into one of the kids and, hey! Would you look at that? Their heart didn’t give out!

So these doctors and scientists discover that to have the human race keep going, they’ll have to fit every child born after the year 2025 with a pacemaker to keep the human race surviving.

Think that’s the end of tha’? Nope, no dice, bruv. Their bodies started to deteriorate, organs failing while their heart keeps on beating. 

There was talk of nanobots - tiny robots, smaller than the top of a needle head - and they were desperate enough to stick those tiny bots into a living, breathing kid and it’s a miracle because it fucking worked. And now they’ve saved the human race! Except these nanobots need to be recharged every couple of weeks so they - the scientist and doctors - remodified the pacemaker and fitted an additional piece (which made it bulkier and just about visible (kindda like that bloke from Ironman) - to include a charge station and that was how people also became reliant on electricity to charge their power station to charge the nanobots that are in charge of maintaining their own bodies to keep on living.

So now you understand why the world has gone to shit in some way. It’s still too hot and then too cold or too dry or too wet in some places of the world; the human race is weak however we’re now trying our best to keep going.

But this story doesn’t focus on that. It focuses on me, Eggsy Fuckin' Unwin.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy glared at the guy before he launched himself upwards, running up the wall a bit to catch onto the ledge he had missed just seconds ago.

Year 2138. Monday, 01 31.

“Fuck!”

 

He grappled at the building, the hard stone scraping at his fingertips before he finally managed to catch a hold of a ledge. Fuck, that would've been a nasty drop!

 

"Watch your arse, you almost ended up on the pavement," Chris, a member from the other team - called Fancy Feet (expect they ain't fancy for shit) - taunted, easily hopping over his form.

 

Eggsy glared at the guy before he launched himself upwards, running up the wall a bit to catch onto the ledge he had missed just seconds ago.

 

"Gary," Jamal, his best mate and fellow team member, sounded in his ear, worried and concerned and just a bit out of breath, "you gonna be okay, bruv?"

 

"Aces, Jay," Eggsy - how he disliked using his actual name but in these races you gotta use the name you hardly use and for him it was freakin' Gary - assured, "we just got to show that tosser how good we are yeah?"

 

"Fuck yeah!" And that was his other best mate (and team member), Ryan. "Let's upstage 'em gents!"

 

  
**{Looks like Team Fancy Feet's member Chris has overtaken Gary of Ozone Blazers! However it looks like this advantage is not gonna last, lads and ladies!}** The announcer shouted excited; which was a pain for the contestants since it was basically screeched into their ears.

 

And hell yeah, it ain't gonna last long cause Eggsy Unwin is the fastest runner in all of London! (Yeah, he's bragging but he's got good reason to! His team and he have hardly ever lost a match! So suck it haters!)

 

There was a sign - hijacked thanks to the event - and the arrow, which was pointing left, suddenly changed to point right; which left Chris unable to change direction in time and he was headed another way. 

 

**{Oh! Guess the race manager decided to spice things up!}**

 

Eggsy grinned - he knew he liked that guy (codename Peregrine) for a reason - as he grabbed a pipe and, with the help of the built up momentum, swung around the corner of a building and jumped off the ledge.

 

It was always exhilarating and there was no better feeling in the world to him. Running and jumping off a buildings to get to the next checkpoint. He reached - this time - the onto the landing and rolled, distributing the impact so that it didn't hurt his knees or anything, before running off again.

 

He was closest to the finish line - he could see it from where he was, bright magenta lights flashing off the hijacked street signs only a hundred metres away - and he was positively gleeful since he didn't see any of Fancy Feet's members in sight; but they were all given different routes - his team only having three since they only had three members while Fancy Feet had fifteen but luckily only five of them got to take part or else that just wasn't fair (well, it still wasn't but Eggsy and his mates like the higher stakes and disliked the fact that most of the teams in racing demanded they increase their number, but fuck them!) - since there were more tech-crew on hand for tonight's race in London.

 

He made his way to the flashing signs, grasping at ledges and jumping to the nest platform. He was almost there when he heard sirens. Damn!

 

**{Well, we know that lovely tune! Fancy Feet and Ozone Blazers, we've got to cut this race short - I know no one wants that - so the money and prize will got to the team that gets one member to the finish line! We need to wrap this up and scatter gents, and lady! Quickly now!}**

 

"Gary! You almost there?" 

 

"Yes, just a couple'a more metres," Eggsy stated, maneuvering quickly from platform to platform. His team needed the cash - which was why they usually partake in these events nearly every two weeks! - so he was gonna bloody well make sure they were gonna win.

 

Then he spied another shape making their way to the finish line, just across the street from him and slightly behind. Oh hell, that better not be one of Fancy Feet's crew!

 

"Oi! Gary, fancy seeing you here!" Ryan.

 

"Bruv, am I glad it's just you!"

 

"'Just me'? I'm hurt Gary, I expected a more warm welcome!"

 

"Stuff it!"

 

The sirens were getting louder and the two of them were making their way to the finish line. They needed to reach the line and beat a hasty retreat. It was Ryan who reached first, seeing as he was on the right side of the road.

 

**{Ozone Blazers beat the shit out of Fancy Feet since we haven't seen of them even close to the finish line! Congratulations gents! Keep onto your glasses and earpieces gents, we'll contact the winners with their prizes in a few hours; goodnight lads, ladies and participants! A time and date will be announced on our usual website so keep your eyes peeled! This is Matthew signing off!}**

 

The rapidly flashing magenta signs stopped, reverting back to their original settings as the tech-crew withdrew their influence. The signs were mobile so it was no surprise that they floated back to their original designated areas.

 

"See ya later mates!"

 

The race was over and no one was in sight when the coppers arrived. A job well done for those involved.

 

Year 2138. Monday, 13 59.

Eggsy grinned, hands in his pockets as he walked towards a local bar. He got a text from 'Matthew' early in the morning (like ten o'clock which was too fucking early because of the race) and they had met Eggsy and handed him the reward of last night's win.

 

It was a large sum this time around, something that would be able to help him take care of his mum and Daisy for almost one month - maybe more - if he's careful and makes sure that Dean does not find out. He scowled, his pace picking up as he catches sight of the pub. 

 

He just doesn't understand how his mum puts up with that rotten man. Was it because he's the biological father of his dear half-sister? Or was it because she still could not handle herself after the shock of losing her husband so many years ago?

 

"'ey, Eggsy! Good of you to join us!" Ryan greeted, his arm wrapping around Eggsy's tense shoulders. "Come on then, we've got a booth near the back. Jamal even ordered for the lot of us, so if it's bad, he's at fault!"

 

"Saving your own arse as always," Jamal snarked, punching the other young man's shoulder.

 

"Always my man," Ryan winked as he shoved Eggsy onto the bench before taking the seat beside him.

 

Eggsy grinned at his mates, taking out the envelopes - already divided by Matthew - with their winnings. "So apparently it was a bigger crowd than usual last night and we even got a bonus from the organisers since most had bet that Fancy was gonna win," he smirked, as he handed them their own envelopes.

 

"Now that is awesome news! Let's celebrate with a beer, yeah? First round's on me!" Ryan exclaimed, rushing out of his seat towards the bar.

 

**\---**

 

"Cheers mates! We won't have ta race for a bit which gives Eggsy," here Ryan pointed at the blonde, "some time to recover from almost falling!"

 

"Ha ha, so funny," Eggsy snipped, taking a sip out of his glass. He was just glad that he didn't have to explain his bloodied and cut fingers to his mum since she was already out for the day, taking dear Daisy with her.

 

"And you're one ta talk mate! Hitting your head on a pipe, that was highlighted with the sign's light! You're just lucky it didn't leave a concussion!"

 

"That's because he's got a thick head, bruv!"

 

"True."

 

"... I resent that." Ryan muttered, pretending to sulk as his friends made fun of him.

 

"Resent it all you want, doesn't change the fact that that's true."

 

The duo then laughed as Ryan tried - and failed - to defend his case. 

**Author's Note:**

> The concept is posted here if you are interested: http://goo.gl/GoMeH9
> 
> Find me on tumblr: kingeggsy.tumblr.com


End file.
